Telephone Call from Venice
by smile96
Summary: James Adams is called to a mission once again but this time, just when he thinks his mission is over, his 'girlfriend' for the mission proves him wrong and James is for once in his life lost for words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever story so be nice and please please please REVIEW. **

**Love it, hate it , review **

**Say what you want, i just want to know people are reading it .**

**thanks and i hope you enjoy ! **

**xx liv**

Chapter 1

James drew his coat further in and rewinds his scarf in a failing attempt to keep out the cold, he breathed deeply watching his breath rise up like wisps of smoke. He walked fast, he had gone the back way to his newly found friend's house, it was misty and damp but as he walked through yet another beautiful archway, he knew that this was one of the best places he'd ever been on a mission. He could hear the chatter, laughter and yelling from the Rialto markets just a few streets across, he would have loved to wonder through the chaotic, colourful stores with Latika, but instead they had decided on meeting in her massive, expensive and modern flat.

James rang the buzzer to the front gate and a face came up on the tiny screen, it was Latika and she let him in without a word. While walking up the gate, James' mind wondered, he just didn't get Latika's family. Latika's dad called himself, a business man but Latika had other ideas and had spilled everything to her penal called Kerry overseas. Kerry, at CHERUB campus had been posing as a drug dealers neglected daughter and when Kerry poured her 'fake' story out the Latika, Latika followed telling Kerry that the real story behind her father's billionaire existence, was something to do with guns, money and scary men. James had been here for almost 3 weeks already but just couldn't figure out Alfeo, Latika's father secret happenings.

James arrived at the door, with a smile and some red roses.

'_Ah James Rizzo you are too kind, really you didn't need too' _Latika said smiling, with perfect English albeit with a heavy Italian accent.

'_Oh it is nothing Vicenza Latika Greco' _James said with a smile, remember Latika's first and last name.

'_Prossimo, Come on'_ Latika replied.

Latika's room was big and her bed even better, they snuggled down, kissing and generally getting up to know good, when they heard a knock.

'_Vicenza Latika Greco' _Alfeo yelled.

'_James far-zer iz ahhh on ze telephone' _He finished, laughing at his attempt at English.

James jumped out of bed, pulling on his t-shirt while Latika re-made the bed.

James opened the door. '_Thanks so much Alfeo' _He smiled

'_oh, zits fno proplemo james!' _Alfeo replied.

Perfect, James thought as he entered Latika's bathroom, Zara and James plan had worked exactly how they'd wanted it too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two _

………_**.. Perfect, James thought as he entered Latika's bathroom, Zara and James plan had worked exactly how they'd wanted it too.**_

James smiled as he imagined finishing the mission earlier than expected and seeing Kerry again. Although he hoped Zara never let it slip about Latika, he wouldn't put it past her.

He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he remembered to flush the toilet and say 'goodbye' to Zara. He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

'_SIT DOWN' _Latika eyed him and James didn't like it.

He sat down on her bed and looked at her, wondering what all this was about.

'_Why did you go into the bathroom to talk on my father's phone?' _She questioned

'_Well I needed the loo' _James replied in his smooth talking voice, he didn't think much of the questions, but was a little surprised when she asked.

'_Well, what were you doing in there?' _Latika looked right into his eyes, searching for an answer.

'_Going…to the toilet' _James laughed, this was getting weirder.

'_Ok, sorry I just _wanted_ to be sure' _Latika smiled, but somehow it seemed fake and her eyes were not smiling. '_err, can I please have my father's phone? ' _

'_Yeap, sure thing' _James smiled

James and Latika brought Alfeo's phone to his study

He took it, not saying a word and studied it. There was a tiny sticker on the bottom of the phone, hardly visible to the naked eye.

Alfeo got up and left the room, James looked at Latika who shrugged

'_I guess we wait here' _She told James

Alfeo came in, and with a slight nod of his head, Vicenza Latika tied James up with immense precision.

'_WHO ARE YOU?! ' _Alfeo screamed , _'WHO SENT YOU ? ' _

_Why use kids... _Alfeo muttered to himself

James was stunned, how could they know, what was Alfeo doing?'


End file.
